The Vampires Pet
by Shadowthief101
Summary: Humans have become the supernatural's pets. Isabella has been adopted by the second most powerful vampire family. How will she accommodate when she falls for one of the daughters, in a world where it's forbidden and the punishment is death? Rated T for now


**I in no was own the characters they belong to the author. Although if I did there would be more gay characters.**

200 years ago, the supernatural revealed themselves to the human race in hopes of having peace. But the humans, in fear, declared war on them. After 5 years of war, the humans were defeated. The supernatural, deciding that humans were too dangerous for their own good enslaved them.

Since then humans have been used as pets and livestock. They have only been educated in ways of speaking and only know one thing… Never disobey your master.

Bella pov

The white walls on her sides were driving her crazy and calming her at the same time. Her dark cobalt eyes shifted across the ceiling raking in the smooth surface, she sighed and put her arm across her face to block her eyes from the harsh florescent lights as she lay on her scratchy cot.

Her stomach growled "god when are they going to bring food?".

She didn't know the time and her internal clock seemed to be jammed from being inside too much with all this white and grey.

She turned to the wall closest to her cot scratching and picking at the immaculate paint watching as it chipped away in flakes that fluttered and landed on her cot.

A metallic bang shook her out of her stupor and she got slowly rolled off of her cot. "Get up lovelies food time" a long, blond, greasy haired man with crimson eyes passed all of rooms walking to the end of the grey hallway and pulled a long chain filling it with the sound of metal groaning as a giant door opened "you lot better be grateful you get food today there better be no more fighting or there'll be no rations for and you get to stay inside for another week".

He pressed a button next to him and the doors to the rooms slid up. The girl walked out and she was joined by more than two dozen other people as they walked into a huge coliseum looking room. The man pressed another button and several doors opened, people stepped out of each door each holding either a giant pot or bowls and spoons they set them down on a table.

"OK Jeremiah today you will lead the line Isabella" he glared at the girl and she shrank back"you will be in the back" Jeremiah a tall fit boy with tousled brown hair stepped up with a smirk at her and lead them to the tables.

They followed his lead until only Isabella remained, before she could walk with them a hand descended onto her shoulders and a voice rasped into her ear "do not even think about starting a fight again pet do you understand me?"she nodded quickly and he pushed her away "have a nice lunch pet" she quickly scuttled away and joined the rest of them shuddering the whole way.

Once she had gotten her ration of gruel and a piece of bread she sat down and carefully leaned on the wall sucking in her breath sharply when the cold came in contact with her tender back.

A girl no older than ten came skipping to her, gruel sloshed out of the side of her bowl and sat next to Isabella "hi Izzy how you doin? it's been so long since I've seen you doesn't it suck that they don't let us communicate unless we're out of our rooms" the new girl took a bite of bread and stuffed the grey droopy substance into her mouth "isn't the food great? I think it could use a little more something not just bread that reminds me-"

"Renesmee slow down before you choke please" Renesmee stopped talking and slowly chewed and swallowed when she was done she resumed talking.

"Bella guess what we're having visitors I bet you didn't know that did you?"

"No Renesmee I did not, and you know we're supposed to use the name they gave us" Renesmee took another bite of her food "yeah I overheard James talking and he said they were coming over on Friday whenever that is I hope it's soon I can't wait to get adopted I bet you'll get adopted too Bella me and you we'll have the best owner out there"

Isabella sighed, once again Renesmee was breaking the rules, calling someone by anything but their given name was punishable by 3 lashes. But Renesmee was young and the young ones were only given a smack on the hand and a firm talking to. Isabella was surprised that she hadn't been caught but everyone loved her and she was given a bit of leeway

Bella looked over at James his blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his face was expressionless as he watched everyone. When he saw her he gave her a snake-like grin his fangs on full display and winked she turned away immediately. "That sounds good " Isabella smiled at her and she started to eat her food.

After they had eaten they were given time to walk around and socialize.

Isabella and Renesmee stayed where they were, Isabella wearily watching Jeremiah across the room where he was arm wrestling some of his buddies his muscles bulging.

She rubbed her bruised wrist where he had grabbed her she shuddered at the memory.

"Izzy, Izzy, look" Renesmee's voice brought Isabella back to the present "Isabella, Renesmee given name remember"

"But Izzy look" Isabella turned towards where Renesmee was pointing and saw James talking to another vampire, a handsome man who looked to be in his twenties with blonde hair that was slicked back his eyes were a bright golden colour.

"I've never seen golden eyes before what do you think they mean?" Renesmee asked

Bella was just as confused as her "I don't know Renesmee"

James pointed at Jeremiah but the man shook his head and said something James scrunched his nose and then pointed at a female with red hair named Alissa but once again the man shook his head and scanned the room.

His eyes stopped at Isabella and he pointed at her saying something to James, James frowned and said something back the man took out a small square thing and opened it he also took a thin object and scribbled something on it ripping out a piece and handed it to James. James looked at it and his eyes widened the man smiled as if he had won and held his hand out to James. James glared at it but grudgingly shook his hand.

James said something and they both walked out of the room.

"That was weird we're not supposed to have visitors until Friday (Renesmee still had no idea when Friday was)"

"So why do you think he was here today?" Renesmee continued.

"Why did he point at me?" Isabella thought.

Every time they had visitors they overlooked her no one wanted an older pet people liked the children. Unless you were bred to be a servant, food, or just exceptionally good looking like Jeremiah (Though he had not been adopted for some reason)nobody wanted you.

Even as a child nobody wanted her, she was quiet and rarely even looked at practically invisible for most of her life unless she was being bullied.

"So why does he want me?"

James had returned just as their food time had come to an end. He did not look happy and Isabella knew when he wasn't happy he would have play time. He would set out a few of them in a part of the facility shut off the lights and chase them down.

His favorite person to catch was Isabella she didn't know why but she was. He would chase her down the longest and catch her last, he would wait, sometimes for hours and then chase her down taunting her while he did it.

"OK pets inside your cages you go"

Everyone scrambled to follow his orders. Some tripping over in their haste to obey.

Before Isabella could get close to the door James called to her.

"Oh Isabella dear you stay back"

She froze, fear causing her to shiver. James walked up to her "we'll have a bit of fun before you leave" Isabella shuddered

 _"Leave? Where?"_ she didn't voice her questions she knew it was pointless.

He walked towards a door and she trailed behind making sure to keep up with his fast pace. They walked down a corridor taking sharp left and right turns. Bella couldn't tell if they had been in any of the corridors before everything looked the same, gray and dull.

She shivered her cotton clothing doing nothing to ward of the cold.

They stopped suddenly, Isabella almost running into James.

"OK my dear this is your stop, stay here and James will be right back" his voice was that of someone speaking to a child.

God, was Isabella scared. James could never hurt her or anyone of them of course, it was against the rules, but that didn't mean he couldn't scare them to death (and he took great pride in that) and he couldn't drink from any of them (nobody wanted a tainted pet) so the only thing that scared her was that she was weak and defenseless and going to be alone in the dark. That was how James liked them, like defenseless weak lambs, he had once said to, her bleating for their mothers, of course Isabella had no idea what a lamb or mother was and she wasn't allowed to speak back to him so she had stayed silent.

Suddenly the lights went out. Pitch black darkness like Isabella was closing her eyes as hard as she could. She whimpered, "it's OK pet just stay where you are and dear old James will find you" his voice was laced with poison. She didn't listen and ran, it seemed James was always playing games like that. She heard his cackle it bounced of the walls making it seem even more sinister.

She willed herself to go faster.

 **Ok peeps I'm back and I'm writing Twilight FanFiction. Which is weird to say the least but hey. I'm sorry if this has any errors I don't have a beta and I'm pretty sure English is not my first language (haha) so if anyone can beta for me that would be great**

 **I'm thinking of rewriting all of my stories so yeah**

 **Shadow out! ;)**


End file.
